Everyone Wants Harry Potter Version 1
by Twin Eclipse
Summary: It started off as a 1shot between Harry and Draco, but I couldn't help myself, so I turned it into a longer romance thing. Warnings: Lemon MM Slash HarryDraco OOCness ...Solar
1. Chapter 1

"Everyone Wants Harry Potter"

By: Solar

(A/N This is one of my first chapter stories, I wrote all my stories at different times, but they'll all get up eventually! Warning: Slight OOC-ness)

Chapter 1

"So… then does everyone know how to play?" Ron asked looking around the small group of 7th years, mixes of all houses.

Draco spoke up, "Duh, Weasel, we aren't all as retarded as you." And the group of Slytherins sniggered. "Watch it, Ferret!" Ron snapped back. "And if I don't? Are you gonna sick your boyfriend on me, ooh, I'm so scared I'm shaking."

Ron was about to say something back when they were interrupted when just then Harry stepped in the middle of them, "Quit it you two, and lets just get started." And then yanked Ron to sit down ext to him whispering "_Calm down_." In Ron's ear.

"Nice training Potter, you gotta show me how you did that." Draco smirked as Ron's face reddened with rage and he opened his mouth to snarl something when Hermione came up and smacked Ron upside his head, "You two stop bickering and lets play already, I just put the spell on the room to prevent lying for the truth part of the game, it'll be activated in about a few minutes."

Harry nodded and got up to start herding everyone into a lopsided circle before going back to Ron. Ron leaned over and pecked Harry on the cheek, not noticing him flinch, though Draco did, "Good luck, love you."

**THE SPELL ACTIVATED**

Harry went to lie like he normally did, when suddenly he was unable to lie, "I don't love you." Harry's eyes widened and he clamped his hands over his mouth. Ron opened his mouth to ask, "What the-" When Harry immediately got up and went quickly to sit next to someone else, but the only seat open was next to Draco.

He saw Pansy go for the spot, so he ran over and flung himself at the spot before she could sit down. "What the hell, Potter?" she snarled. "Uh… I didn't want to sit next to R-a Gryffindor." Which, luckily, was truth enough for the spell, Ron was a Gryffindor. Pansy was about to say something when Draco spoke up first, "You heard him, now go sit next to someone else." Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco when Pansy huffed and stomped away, Draco only smirked.

"Okay," Hermione said, getting everyone's attention, except Ron's, who was too busy trying to catch Harry's eye. "Rules are 1-Nothing too bad 2-You get 3 saves, to turn a dare into a truth or a truth into a dare, okay? Good… uhh…" she scanned the room "Draco goes first." Draco smirked evilly and turned to Harry, "To get straight to the good stuff, Harry… Truth or Dare?" Harry looked momentarily worried before saying "Truth?"

"Chicken," Draco mocked. "Whatever, just ask." Harry said glaring. Draco thought for a moment before grinning wickedly, "Are you a virgin?"

"No." Harry said automatically, the spell, his eyes widening, he turned to Ron, whispered "Harry?" voice slightly choked, "But I thought you-" Draco rolled his eyes before interrupting, "He lied… obviously, Potter, your turn."

"Sorry Ron," He said before turning to Draco, "Are you?"

"Of course not, so ask me truth or dare already."

"But I just-"

"No, you never asked, I just told you for the hell of it, but I pick truth, so ask me another."

"Fine," Harry said tapping his chin to show he was thinking, "Who was your first?" Draco frowned, "First what Potter, be more specific."

"Uh… the lucky chick who took your virginity?"

"Impossible to answer." Draco sighed.

"Why?"

Draco arched one perfect eyebrow and smirked, "Who said it was a female?"

The whole room gasped and Harry's draw dropped, "Who was it then?"

"Blaise Zambini… so my turn… Weasly, truth or dare?"

"Wait! You slept with Blaise?"

"Yes Potter, do you wish to know everyone I slept with? I would make you a list, but it could take hours, and half the names I already forgot." Harry blushed, but quickly recovered, "Right... err… continue." Draco suppressed a smile, "Right then, Weasel, Truth or dare? 

"Uhh… Truth" Ron looked nervous

"Well since Potter's not a virgin, you're not either, right?"

"Err… I am."

"Really? Well then Potter, why aren't you?" He asked Harry. "Not your turn anymore Malfoy." Harry said his last name like ice, "Ron, go on."

"Truth or dare… Harry" Ron asked looked at Harry accusingly. "Uh… Truth?" Harry said looking guilty. "Who and when?" Ron said, kinda looking like he wants to kill Harry, kinda looking like he wants to cry. Harry looked down at the ground, ashamed. "About two weeks ago…" the room gasped, Ron spoke up, "Who?" Harry swallowed, trying to delay the inedible, "Seamus Finnigan"

Ron face turned red and glared at Harry, "We'll talk later."

"Right Potter, go…" Draco interrupted

"Hermione, truth or dare?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Everyone Wants Harry Potter"

By: Solar

Disclaimer: I eat ramen, do you really think I own Harry Potter?

A/N Well, here's the second chapter! I know you guys didn't review, but I had it lying around, so I decided to put it up! I also have the third chapter too, but if you want it up, you need to REVIEW!!

Chapter 2

Half an hour later it was only Blaise, Harry, Draco, and Ron. The spell was still going strong, spilling many secrets, such as Neville having sexual thoughts about his plants!!! EWW!! But, back to the story!

"Okay Potter, you're out next, Truth or Dare?" Blaise said, trying to copy Draco's smirk, failing miserably. "Dare" Harry said nervously, he ran out of saves when he was dared to give Hermione a lap dance… but that would've been weird. "Something you'd never do…hmmm…" Blaise said contemplating, then his eyes lit up. "I dare you to make-out with Draco for five minutes."

Harry's eyes went wide as Draco glared, "What?!" Harry and Ron yelled at the same time. "You heard me, or are you just chicken, what, you can take on you-know-who but you can't kiss a Slytherin?" Harry looked nervously from Ron to Draco, "Uhhh…"

"If you must," Draco sighed, "it's not like you haven't cheated on Ron before." Ron looked away dejectedly. "Ron, I won't if you don't want me to." Harry said gently. "Should I care? It's like Draco said, it's not like you've never cheated me before!" Ron snarled. "Fine." Harry huffed.

"C'mere Potter." Draco said waving for Harry to stand up. When Harry stood, Draco yanked him down into his lap. Harry landed with one leg on each side off Draco's, his hands landing accidentally on Draco's dick. Harry blushed when he saw his hands and quickly moved them to Draco's shoulders, Draco smirked. Harry stared at Draco a minute.

Draco huffed, "Do I have to do everything?" and then placed one hand on Harry's thigh, massaging gently. The other hand snaked around Harry's neck, pulling him closer. Draco's lips brushed across Harry's experimentally before pulling back, Harry gasped at Draco's gentleness. Draco leaned back in and pressed his lips more firmly against Harry's.

Harry pressed back against him and moved his hands to run through Draco's hair, feeling how silky it feels. Harry shivered as Draco's thumb worked circles into his inner-thigh. His other hand moving to Harry's lower-back, putting them chest to chest. All the while running his tongue softly over Harry's bottom lip, before pulling it into his mouth to suck and nibble on.

Harry groaned into Draco's mouth thinking 'Damn, he can kiss!' Draco let his bottom lip go, and pushed his tongue into Harry's willing mouth. Tangling his tongue with Harry's. Harry kissed back just as fierce. Harry moaned freely as Draco mapped out his mouth with his tongue, prodding here and there, reveling in the feeling of having over the Gryffindor. Draco flicked his tongue out at Harry's before he pulled it back into his mouth, offering Harry a taste of Slytherin.

Harry accepted greedily and tentively slipped his tongue in Draco's mouth, savoring the only warmth he got from the Ice Prince. Harry was harder than he could ever remember being in his life. 'At least I'm not the only one.' He thought as he felt Draco's erection press into his thigh.

Harry moaned as Draco started sucking on his tongue, and slipped his hand to the front of Draco's shirt to play with the hardening nipples through the silky fabric. Draco's control slipped and he let out a low moan. To regain control Draco pushed the tongue dance back into Harry's mouth, gently forcing him into submission.

Draco slid the hand he had on Harry's thigh up towards the button, popping it open quietly, quickly downing the zipper, and slipping his hand inside, 'Nice,' he thought, 'going commando.' Harry gasped as Draco's hand came into contact with his throbbing erection, rubbing his thumb through the pre-cum at the tip, smearing it around the tip before stroking down firmly.

Draco basked in the noises he pulled from Harry, and realized they only had about 30 seconds left. Draco quickly tucked Harry back into his pants. The Gryffindor whimpered at the loss of contact, and pinched Draco's nipple playfully in revenge. Draco growled, but turned the kiss from hot and rough to sweet and gentle.

Harry sighed into the kiss and then broke it. Draco gave Harry's hard cock one last pat before sucking on his pre-cum covered thumb seductively, making Harry moan. Then Draco grabbed Harry's chin gently and turned Harry's head to the side, bearing his neck. Leaning forward, Draco pressed his lips to the side of Harry's neck in a noticeable spot, licking a circle in the skin before latching onto the spot, sucking and nibbling, pulling the blood to the surface, leaving a dark hicky.

Before pulling away leaned foreword and whispered into Harry's ear "Something to remember me by, eh?" and then roughly shoved Harry off his lap, mask back in place calling "TIME!" and then placed his hands in his lap to cover his erection. Harry stumbled to his feet, his fingers running over the hicky, a weird expression on his face before he glanced at Ron, who was fuming, and decided it would benefit his health if he didn't sit next to Ron or Draco and instead plopped next to Blaise, leering.

"Truth or dare, Blaisey Boy" Blaise ignored the question and stared at the mark on Harry's neck, "Nice hicky Potter." Harry blushed and looked away, "Truth or dare?" he mumbled. "Truth Blaise said looking down his nose at Harry. Harry's smiled menacingly, "Is it true that you want Draco to fuck you again, that you'd tell everyone not to touch him, threaten them, just so if he's desperate enough, he just might touch you?"

The people in the room "Ooohed!!" as Blaise's face contorted in anger as he whipped out his wand, aiming it at Harry. Two seconds later Harry was aiming one back with a hex on his lips. "Expelliarmus!" Hermione yelled, and their wands went flying into her outstretched hand. "Now… how about we end this here, go back to our dorms and go to sleep, hmm?" she said with a voice that demanded no arguments. The room grumbled as they obeyed, exiting slowly

A/N How do ya like me now?!?!? R&R please, or you get no more!!


	3. Chapter 3

"Everyone Wants Harry Potter"

By: Solar

Disclaimer: Wait, you guys actually think _I _own Harry Potter?

A/N: Well, we made it to the 3rd part! WOOT!! Thanx for sticking with me! The only problem is that I had the first 3 chapters already written when I started typing it, but I only have the first paragraph to the 4th, so it'll take a while before I get that one up! So, here we go!

Chapter 3

"Well that was fun!" Harry said as he and Ron walked the long way back top Gryffindor tower to talk. Ron just grunted in reply, Harry stopped and sighed, turning to Ron, "Are you still mad at me about Seamus? I told you I was sorry, and that it wouldn't happen again."

"No."

"Then why are you mad?"

"I'm not."

"Then why aren't you even looking at me!?!"

"Because, I don't wanna see that mark!"

"If it's that big of a deal I can cover it up!"

"Don't bother, maybe some people will think I put it there, but wait, I never got to touch you like that, have I?" Ron finally turned to face Harry, his eyes blazing. Ron grabbed Harry's upper arm, tight enough to bruise, "Why don't you let me touch you Harry, why!?!" Harry's back hit the wall, and he looked to the ground in shame, and mumbled incoherently. "What?" Ron asked, squeezing tighter.

Harry winced, "You're hurting me…" Ron glared, "So?" but his grip loosened nonetheless, "Now, tell me why!" Harry looked to the left, staring down the hall, and took a deep breath, "Because…" then tried for a different root, "I love you, you know I do, but…"

"But what?" Ron snarled. "But..." Harry struggled for the right words, that wouldn't piss Ron off more, "Not like you want me to. I love you like a brother, not a lover, I'm sorry, really… but when we're together, I feel like I'm dating a brother." Ron's face reddened (it tends to do that a lot, I know) "Maybe you should have told me that, before I fell in love with you, hmm?" and his hand rose to back hand Harry.

Harry turned away, eyes closed, awaiting the blow. When it never came Harry peeked out of one eye. Both widened in shock, Draco Malfoy was standing in front of him, holding Ron's arm in a death grip. "Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

"Well I was on my way to the Astronomy tower, but decide this might be more fun." Draco said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Ron's narrowed, as he glared at the Slytherin, "Since when do you care, Malfoy?" Ron spat. Draco smirked at Ron, "Since I decided to claim his as mine."

"I don't see your name on him." Ron contradicted. "Oh contraire!" (I've always wanted Draco to say that) Draco said pulling Harry to him and leaning Harry's head to the side, giving Ron a perfect view of the hicky, "This is good enough, now go back to your cage weasel." Harry pushed Draco aside, "Shut up, Malfoy!" then turned to Ron, "Please, can we just talk about this tomorrow?"

Ron whipped out his wand, "No, we'll talk about this now!" he said as he took a step towards Harry. Draco stepped directly in front of Harry and pulled out his wand, pointing it straight at Ron, "As Head Boy, I could give you detention, or take away house points, if you don't go to your room right now!"

Ron glared at Draco, then at Harry, pointing a finger at him, "I'll talk to you later!" he hissed before storming away. Draco turned to Harry, "Well that was-HARRY?" Harry had started to sway, Draco caught him around the waist, pulling them chest to chest before he could fall. One of Harry's arms automatically went around Draco's neck.

"He was really going to hit me." Harry mumbled, clinging tightly to Draco, dazed, and then he giggled. "Potter? Are you insane? Your boyfriend tries to hit you, and you laugh?" Draco looked at Harry as if he was contaminated. "No, I'm perfectly sane, thank you! BUT! You called me Harry, _Draco_, and if I don't say so myself, you sounded pretty worried." Harry said giggling some more, while Draco looked disgusted, "I did no such thing!"

"Of course you didn't!" Harry said calmly, patting Draco on the head, treating him like was about to go insane. "Har, har, har, very funny Potter. So, what were you and Weasly fighting about anyway?" Draco asked releasing Harry from his grip when he realized he was getting hard again.

"Well… about you actually, then I told him how I really felt." Harry said, trying not to look upset for being released, and momentarily thought about pretending to sway again, but didn't want to look too weak. "Then why were you with him in the first place?" Draco asked confused. "Because it's what he wanted, and I was single and lonely" Harry said sheepishly.

Draco looked at Harry amazed, "Are you stupid?! Anyone'd date you, anyone'd shag you, hell I would've shagged you months ago if you'd asked me to, you dumbass!" Draco looked away, and Harry swore he heard "Stupid Gryffindor."

But Harry was having a little trouble getting over one little fact, "_You_ would've?" Draco looked at Harry innocently, "I would've what?" then looked away. "Shagged me?" Harry asked, blushing lightly. "I don't know what you're talking about." Draco said huffing. "No, seriously… would you have?" Harry looked at him, with puppy eyes.

"Of course I would've! Anyone would've, you're the fucking Boy-Who-Lived." Harry frowned, "What about Harry?" he said, voice betraying how disappointed he was, "Would you have shagged him? Or is it only the Boy-Who-Fucking-Lived?" Draco leaned forward, and brushed his lips softly against Harry's lips, making him gasp, and whispered across his lips, "Only if you don't tell anyone, wouldn't want to be caught fucking a Gryffindor."

Harry smiled and pressed his lips more firmly against Draco's, "Good... so, what would my hero like as a reward?" Draco cocked his head to the side, confused, "Huh?" Harry sighed, "Ron… hello, you saved me, remember?"

"Yeah, well if you picked better boyfriends, we wouldn't have this problem now, would we?"

"You're better, I pick you." Harry meant it to be a joke, but the hope in his voice killed it. Draco looked at Harry warily, "Harry I-you know I can't be your boy-" Harry quickly interrupted, "I know, I was just hoping, I couldn't help it." Harry looked up at Draco with big watery eyes, "We can still shag, right?" then pouted slightly, "We can… right?"

Draco laughed and shook his head, "Yes of course we can you idiot, now c'mon" Draco grabbed Harry's hand and started pulling him to the dungeons. "Where are you taking me?" Harry asked, not recognizing the corridor they were taking. "You realize as Head Boy, I have my own room?" Draco asked, stopping briefly to peck Harry on the lips.

"Don't you have to go through the Slytherin common room to get there?"

Draco blinked, "Well… yeah?" Harry glared, "But then they'll know, won't they care?"

"No, they're probably all asleep… I think, and even if anyone is in there, like I said before, EVERYONE wants the Boy-Who-Lived, I wanted you, and they knew it."

"OH!"

A/N well here's the last one for at least a week, but I'll still put up other stuff that I already have written! AND if you wanna see a certain m/m couple, tell me, and I'll think about it!


	4. Chapter 4

"Everyone Wants Harry Potter"

By: Solar

Disclaimer: Of course I own Harry Potter, what? You don't believe me? But, my mommy said special people get what ever they want, I'M SPECIAL!!

A/N This is the cut version! THAT MEANS NO SEX!! But if you would like some hot gay sex, leave your e-mail in the Review box, or send me an e-mail at: kiagan (at) hotmail (dot) com

Harry and Draco slowly entered the Slytherin common room, cautiously looking around the corner, and were met by at least 30 sets of eyes. All who were waiting for their prince to head to bed first. When they saw the two 7th years enter the common room holding hands, the wolf whistles and cat calls started and even someone shouted, "ABOUT TIME!" Harry blushed and ducked his head behind Draco's shoulder, who just smirked with a slight barely visible flush.

Draco walked up to a door and pulled it open, yanking Harry inside, before slamming it closed, also casting a locking spell on it. "No silencing spell?" Harry asked nervously. Draco sighed, "Fine," then muttered a quick one, "Now you can scream as loud as you want, happy?" Harry walked up to Draco, putting his arms around his waist saying, "Of course."

Harry smiled momentarily before pulling away to look around the room. There was a queen sized 4-poster bed with a black comforter, pulled slightly back showing silk silver sheets. Harry eyes skimmed over the trunk at the end of the bed. All in all the room looked extremely tidy, "Nice." Harry said, plopping down onto the bed.

"Thanks." Draco said, walking gracefully over to Harry, slowly removing his robe, leaving him only in a pair of black slacks, which did nothing to hide his boner, and a silver button down shirt. Harry licked his lips. "Like what you see?" Draco asked seductively.

Harry smirked, "Maybe" and then reached forward to hook two fingers in Draco's belt loops, yanking him closer, between his legs and then looked up at him. Draco looked down and smiled before using a burst of wandless magic to pop the top button to his slacks.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Harry asked innocently. "Maybe." Draco said lifting Harry's chin with a finger. Harry smiled and keeping his eyes locked with Draco's, sucked the digit into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip, scraping his teeth against the pad. Draco groaned as finger was encased in the wet heat that was Harry's mouth.

Draco removed his finger regretfully, before grabbing his chin, pressing his lips hard against Harry's. Harry kissed back just as fervently. He pulled away breathless, smiling. "Do me a favor while you're down there?" Draco asked him, mischievously. "Maybe." Harry replied.


	5. Chapter 5

"Every One Wants Harry Potter"

By: Solar

Disclaimer: Uhhh… No?

A/N Well… I'm doing this one right off the top of my head… not prewritten... So... here I go, wish me luck!

Chapter 5

Draco woke up to find Harry half slung over his chest, arms wrapped around his chest around possessively. A tiny part of Draco's mind was outraged at being treated like a possession. The rest of Draco's mind pounced on it screaming, "I KILL YOU! I KILL YOU BITCH!" Draco smirked as he watched the slaughter.

Draco gently pried himself away from Harry, sliding over to the other side of the bed, to watch him sleep.

Harry, half awake, realized he no longer had a warm solid mass beside him. He put his hands out and searched for it, when his hands found the mark, Harry shuffled over, rewrapping himself around it.

Draco smiled as he saw a pair of hands reach slowly towards him, Harry following close behind. Draco threaded his hands through Harry's hair slowly, surprised at how silky the texture was. Draco laughed when he heard Harry start to purr.

Harry peered up at Draco with one eye, "What?" Draco just smiled and mussed up his hair some. Harry sat up and straddled Draco's thighs, "What?" he repeated. "Nothing…" Draco said innocently, moving his hands to Harry's hips. "Tell me!" Harry commanded. "Oh? And what are you going to do about it if I don't?" Draco asked smirking.

Harry smiled mischievously, then quickly grabbed Draco's sides, tickling mercilessly. Draco squealed and writhed under Harry's ministrations, before yelling at the top of his lungs, "UNCLE!"

Harry smirked, "So you're gonna tell me?"

"No." Draco said lifting the legs Harry was currently sitting on, forcing him to fall forward. Draco caught Harry's lips with his own, hand gripping Harry's hip tightly, flipping them over so he was on top, "I win." He said smirking. Harry stuck out his bottom lip and pouted adorably, muttering "Cheater" under his breath. Draco nipped at Harry's bottom lip, "You're just a sore loser."

"Yeah" Harry agreed, leaning up for a real kiss that Draco felt no reason to with-hold. He pulled back and grimaced, "You have the worst morning breath." Harry yanked him back into the kiss mumbling, "Get over it." Draco gave in and the kiss quickly turned heated.

He pulled back again, "We really need to take a shower and get clean. Lucky me, I have my own, care to join me?" Harry nodded and flipped Draco off him easily and rolled off the bed, heading for the only other door in the room, that lead to the bathroom, his hips moving rhythmically all the way. The sight entranced Draco but he quickly shook himself out of it and got up, following Harry.

Harry bent over to adjust the temperature of the water, when he felt someone stroking his ass. Harry moaned and pushed back against the molesting hand, "Enjoying the view?" Harry asked, turning the water, so it came out of the shower head, instead. (Oops, I rhymed) "Of course, it's not every day I see the Great-Harry-Potter bent over in front of me." Draco said squeezing lightly.

Harry mentally banged his head against the wall. 'Why can't he get over that?' Harry thought. 'I can't do this… I really like him, but I need to be positive that he doesn't want to sleep with me just because I'm Harry-Fucking-Potter' Harry straightened out and turned around smiling, "I don't bend over for just anybody." Harry confessed wrapping his arm around Draco's neck, pulling their chests together.

"I… will be right back." Harry said, and then pressed his lips against Draco's softly, as his goodbye, then swiftly left the bathroom. Harry summoned a piece of parchment and a quill, scrawling quickly:

_Draco,_

_I don't think I can go through with this, I need to be positive about something. I did have a great time with you, but I can't stay, I'm sorry._

_Harry_

Then he quickly grabbed his clothes and rushed out, leaving the note on the bed.

A/N: OMG! I can't believe I just did that! It makes no sense! ARRG! I blame John, my friend who was writing his story and he killed the main character, so I felt the need to do horrible things to my story! UG! Also, I feel the need to turn this into a Harry/Snape! HELP ME! I'm sorry, I'll try to fix this mess! (open to ANY suggestions) Tell me not to change the couple, or I will, hell, I don't even think telling me will stop the madness! I'M SO SORRY! (Sorry so short, but I jaut couldn't take the pain!


	6. Chapter 6

"Everyone Wants Harry Potter"

By: Solar

A/N OMG I'm sooo sorry it took so long to get this up, I wish I could promise it won't happen again, but it probably will… so the next best thing is promising that it won't take _this_ long, ok? Okay, at the end of chapter 5 I split the story into 2 versions! This is the one where Draco and Harry stay together, in the 2nd version, it's Harry and Snape… it's being written by another person, but I promise, they're good, the user is Raitseka… so yup, I guess that's it…

Chapter 6

Draco smiled as Harry left, he had been crushing on him since the beginning of 5th year when he saw how much Harry had changed over the summer. Gone was the awkward skinny boy, in his place was a graceful, tall, broad man. Draco realized he'd never really hated the younger boy, he just never realized that the line between love and hate was so thin.

So when he felt their chemistry, he thought it was hate since he'd never gotten any love from his family. Yeah he got gifts and stuff, but that was just because they didn't know what else to do. So after he saw Harry at the station he realized he was actually attracted to him.

Now all he had to do was convince Harry that he really like him. But right now he was just happy that Harry didn't really love the weasel, it almost broke his heart the first time he saw them together. If they stuck together then it would've made things, like, ten times harder to get and know him.

Draco shook himself out of his thoughts, it had been about 5 minutes since Harry left the bathroom… 'I thought he'd be back by now.' He thought and went to the bathroom door, pressing his ear up against it. He began to worry when he didn't hear any noise coming from the other room.

He turned the knob and walked out the door, calling "Harry babe? What are you-" He cut himself off when he realized that no one was in the room. Draco walked into the middle of the room and saw the note on the bed, 'What the hell?' he thought. He picked it up, reading quickly, 'Shit! He probably still thinks I only fucked him for the publicity… I guess I shouldn't have said that thing about bending over, I never thought he would take me seriously, SHIT! I have to find him!'

-----------------------

Harry was sitting against one of the walls in an abandoned corridor on the 5th floor, crying softly. He sniffed and wiped at his eyes thinking, 'Come on Potter, you don't need him, he probably doesn't even like you that much, if he does at all, he only like you because you're the boy who lived.'

His thoughts continued to pound him, 'Lets just go back to the Gryffindor common room, find Ron, apologize to him, give yourself to him, and pretend that you never actually let Draco Malfoy make lov- NO! FUCKED, he FUCKED you!'

Harry's inner-voice just made him cry more, deep choking sobs forced their way out of his mouth and he bit his knuckle to dampen them. A soft liquidy voice rolled over him, "Hi Harry, what's wrong? You look about as sad as a Blurbenforge that just lost its Wiffler" (-don't ask-)

Harry looked up to find Luna Lovegood staring at him with a dreamy look on her face. "Hi Luna, I was a…" he started sniffing hard, scrubbing at his eyes, "I was just th-thinking…" Luna walked over and plopped down next to him, "Tell me about it." She commanded.

And just like that Harry found himself telling her all about Draco, Ron, Seamus, the contest, and all of his fears like he was under some kind of veritasium. "And then I ran off after leaving a note and wandered here…" He drifted off. He looked at Luna, who seemed like she wasn't even paying attention.

Harry sighed, at least he got that off his chest. He stood up, "See ya Luna." And started to head towards the Gryffindor Tower when he heard her finally speak, "I don't know why you doubt him after all he went through just to get your attention, I mean, seriously, rigging that contest just to get a chance to prove himself…"

He voice sounded different, more serious then he's ever heard her before, she smiled suddenly and bounced up, dreamy expression back in place, "C'ya Harry." And skipped off, but Harry didn't notice, he was too busy thinking about what she just said, 'Wait… he… THAT FUCKER!' he thought, though if you heard him you wouldn't be able to tell if he was extremely happy, or just super pissed.

--------------------------

Draco headed straight for the Gryffindor Tower to meet up with Harry, hoping to cut him off before he even made it. When he got to the portrait the Pink Lady asked, "Password?" Draco froze, 'Shit!' he thought, I don't have the password… FUCK! Guess I'll just have to wait.' and walked over to the wall, leaning against it. About 10 minutes the portrait started to open.

'Finally' he thought, but decided to act nice to the person leaving, but he doubted he could get their help if he was being an ass. Draco stood up straight and moved in front of the portrait, "Excuse me, but could you-" but cut himself off when he realized it was Ron and decided he could be rude, "Weasel, where's Potter?" Ron looked up in surprise, before his face quickly turned to disgust, "What? You're little _fuck toy_ wouldn't come home when you called him? He never was the faithful one, 10 galleons says he's of with Finch-Fletchley."


	7. Chapter 7

"Everyone Wants Harry Potter"

By: Solar

Disclaimer: I would if I could, but I can't so I won't… me no own

A/N Umm… Sorry?

Chapter 7

Harry was on his way back to his dorm, to rethink what Luna had told him. He wanted to believe what she had told him, but that did not excuse the fact for making his first 4 years at Hogwarts a living hell, though he had certainly mellowed out at the beginning of 5th year. When he neared the corner that leads to the Gryffindor Tower portrait hole; he heard Ron's comment.

He rounded the corner just in time to see Ron get his face punched in by Draco. 'My hero…' Harry thought before he could stop himself. He shook his head and looked back at the scene, feeling his magic crackle around him as he raged that Ron would say that about him, "What the FUCK is going on here?" he shouted, walking up to Draco and grabbing the back of his shirt, pulling him back.

Draco at least had the decency to look slightly guilty, unlike Ron who just glared, "Harry, I came to app-" he started but was cut off by a fuming Ron, "You just wait till Dumbledore hears about this!" and whipped around, stalking in the direction that leads to Dumbledore's office.

Once Ron left, Harry rounded on Draco, who looked to the ground in shame, "I'm sorry…" Draco said in a quiet voice. Harry choked on the words that were about to roll out of his mouth, Malfoys don't apologize… ever! Harry decided to see what he had to say, crossing his arms over his chest, and raising and eyebrow. Draco saw his chance and started immediately, "Well I left the bathroom, saw the note, and I realized what I said and I came here to apologize, and it hit me when I got here, I don't have the password deep breath so I decided to wait for somebody to come out, but ron came out and I flipped when he said you were off fucking finch-fletchley and hit him."

Draco finished, panting slightly, and looked to the ground, continuing at a much slower pace, "And I'm really, really sorry about what I said in the bathroom, I didn't mean it, I really do like you." Harry was quiet a moment before a warm smile slowly spread across his face as he took in the Slytherin's apparel. Draco was had an unbuttoned shirt on with his pants half hanging off his ass, and shoes untied. 'he came after you harry, that's gotta be worth something.' His inner voice spoke up.

Harry walked up to Draco slowly and lifted his chin with a finger. Draco looked up at harry, biting his lip, accepting the fact that he might not be forgiven. But he was shocked to see the smile on Harry's face, "Harry-" he started, but realized he had nothing more to say. Harry's smile grew as he leaned closer, his hands moving to draco's face, stroking his cheeks softly, and pressing his lips to Draco's bitten ones, in a soft, tender kiss (A/N AWWW) Draco gasped and gripped the front of Harry's shirt tightly, like his life depended on it.

A/N And that's the end… of all of it… JUST KIDDING!! I couldn't do that, especially since you all waited for me to put out (pervs) So.. albeit a little short, it's there, though I will put up again, and I am now, I am typing it up as you read this, though I can't promise it'll go up tonight, sry, I do have other stories to type, well luv u guys!!


	8. Chapter 8

"Everyone Wants Harry Potter"

By: Solar

Disclaimer: -Shakes money- can 10 million more dollars and I will…

A/N MUAHAHAHA, you love me don't you, 2 chapters up so soon, hehehe… -that happiness will soon end-

Chapter 8

Harry pulled back and spoke softly to Draco, "I believe you." But Draco looked as sad as ever, he looked at Harry pleadingly, who understood and finished, "And I forgive you, Draco." Draco's eyes brightened and a smile flew to his face as one of his hands let go of Harry's shirt to slide around his neck and up into his hair, tangling there, pulling him closer, pulling him back into a vicious kiss, needing to prove his worthiness.

Draco broke the kiss and grabbed Harry's hand, lacing their fingers and yanked him into the nearest empty classroom. Once the door shut behind Harry, Draco forced him back against it, pushing their lips back together. Harry moaned at the rough treatment, holding his mouth open for Draco's rampaging tongue, sliding his hands into Draco's hair.

Draco pulled away, nipping his way across and over to Harry's ear, following his jaw. Harry started to purr, low in his throat, and turned his head to the side, offering up more skin to Draco's talented mouth, moaning as Draco latched onto the ever present hickey with teeth and mouth, darkening it, reclaiming his territory.

Draco leaned back to admire his mark, before kissing it softly. His eyes met Harry's, leaning his head to the side, offering up his own neck. Harry's eyes widened at the unspoken plead, before he smirked, leaning forward to nuzzle the never before marked skin, inhaling deeply, imprinting the smell in his mind, before kissing it softly.

Draco let out a small gasp as he felt Harry's tongue slide over his sensitive skin, and moved his hands to grip Harry's shoulders tight, squeezing tighter when her felt his knees start to give as Harry sucked the blood closer to the surface of the skin. Draco's eyes started to water, much to his own chagrin.

Harry felt Draco start to tremble, so he slid his arms around Draco's waist, pulling him snug against his chest, to hold him up better. Harry pulled back from Draco's neck, giving it one last swipe with his tongue, making the overstimulated Draco shudder. Harry straightened out, and maneuvered himself and Draco over to the nearest chair, plopping down in it, dragging Draco on to his lap so they could calm down and catch their breath.

A/N Though it's short, I stuck this up so soon, cuz the last one was short, and I feel really guilt for leaving you guys alone for soo long, now!! You still gotta review both of these stories, I want ATLEAST 10 new reviews! Both chaps combined, and I promise the next one will be really long, k? I've got 54 reviews now, I want to have 60-64 reviews, plz? I know you can do it!!!


	9. Chapter 9

"Everyone Wants Harry Potter"

By: Solar

Disclaimer: Shakes can a little more Not even a little money for my life long dream?

VOTE NOW!!!

Evil Dumbledore……………………….Good Dumbledore

A/N Now here is the longer chapter I promised you!! TADA!! Here, the happiness ends… 

Chapter 9

Harry and Draco walked out of the classroom, and into the empty hallways, holding hands. Draco stopped short, "Do you want to go back to my room?" he asked, sounding slightly hopeful. "Sure." Harry said, smiling at Draco, a hint of sadness peeking through, which Draco brushed it aside as leftover angst dust.

A smile broke out on Draco's face and he started to run, dragging Harry along behind him. Harry gripped the hand tight, laughing, "Slow down Dray!" Draco stopped dead still as soon as he rounded the hall corner, causing Harry to bump into him, "Dray, babe, what's wron-" Harry froze as he saw who Draco saw, quickly ducking behind him to hide from the looming Potions Master.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Snape's cold voice asked in a condescending tone. Harry shivered as the words trickled ice down his spine. Draco felt it squeezed the hand in his grip, trying to comfort Harry, who gripped back gratefully. Finally Draco spoke up, "Good evening Sir, we were just on our way to the dungeons…" Snape sneered at him, "Oh, I **know **where you're going, Mr. Malfoy."

Snape then looked over Draco's shoulder to Harry, glaring, who whimpered softly, squeezing Draco's hand painfully, causing the other to wince slightly.

Draco stood up straighter, moving more directly in front of Harry to block the Professor's view. "Excuse us, **Sir**." Draco said, glaring, before moving to walk around Snape, dragging Harry behind him.

They were about halfway down the hallway when they heard Snape say to Harry, "I'd like to talk to you later in my office, Mr. Potter… If you're not too busy, that is?" Harry stuttered back an answer, "Y-Yes Sir!" And the two boys headed back to Draco's room.

The two boys were once again in Draco's private room, both feeling extremely awkward. Harry, who was currently leaning against the bed post, tried not to watch Draco change, and kept his eyes on the floor directly in front of him. A voice spoke up, "You can you know…" it was Draco and he was currently bending over to slip off his boxers, getting a clean pair.

"What?" Harry asked, his eyes snapped up, him wishing they didn't as they got glued to Draco's ass, who had gotten a new pair, and was slipping them on, slowly. Harry's mouth got dry, his pants seeming to shrink. Draco stood up straight and walked over to him, "You can watch me… and touch me, or do whatever you want to me… we are alone." He said, even winking suggestively.

When he reached Harry, he slid his hands inside smaller teen's shirt, moving them slowly up the Quidditch toned chest, the sentence drifting off. Harry took a step back, crossing his arms over his chest, making Draco frown, "Now what's wrong?" Draco asked, a little too harshly, causing Harry to flinch.

"Nothing, I just… don't want to get too used to this." Harry said. Now Draco was confused, "Get used to what?" Harry motioned between the two of them, "You… Us… This… The closeness." Draco tried to read Harry's expression, but it was a blank mask, the usually expressive face was closed off, "Why not…?" he asked, once again reaching for Harry, getting more aggravated as he flinch away again.

"Because it won't last." Harry's voice came out monotone. Draco looked at Harry is shock before the words sank in, then his expression slowly changed into a look of utter desolation, "Y-you want… this to end?" Draco asked, his voice sounding weak, the pain in his eyes tearing Harry apart, but he kept silent, taking a deep breath, uttering a sorrowful, "Yes."

'NOO!' Harry's inner voice screamed, bashing against its cage. Harry tuned it out, blocking it out with the memory of Draco the previous night, saying that they couldn't date. 'Why would he change his mind now?" Harry thought, 'I want a relationship, not some 2 month fling that would end up breaking my heart.'

Harry watched as Draco's eyes hardened over, "Couldn't you have told me that **before** I let you mark me?!?" Harry shrugged, "It'll fade…" He could practically see the steam pore from Draco's ears. "That's beside the point." Draco said, taking a couple of deep breaths, glaring at Harry. A couple of things on Harry's desk started to rattle.

Harry was starting to regret not waiting till tomorrow, today had been taxing enough. Then suddenly everything in the room dropped/froze, Draco's eyes becoming as dull and cold as slates of cement, "Get out…. Just GET THE FUCK OUT!!"

Harry stared at Draco with wide unbelieving eyes before he nodded slowly, and walked over to the door, opening it quietly and leaving, shutting it softly behind him, ignoring the curious looks and glares from the people who overheard the yelling, only a few smart enough to guess the cause.

Inside the room, Draco had collapsed onto the floor, pressing his hands tight to his eyes, trying to stop the onslaught of tears that refused to be ignored and continued to drip down his face. Draco eventually let them come, curling up into a ball on the floor, reaching out to grab the shirt Harry had accidentally left behind, pressing it to his face, letting it soak up the tears, and letting out I giant wail.

Outside the room the fellow Slytherin members looked up at the sound, watching in amazement as the door to Draco's room slowly faded into the wall, the rare sign of the castles freewill, as it tried to protect its students from any more pain. No one knew when the door would reappear, if ever, as the last occurrence of this happening was almost 100 years ago.

A/N sniff sniff are you crying yet? I know! I'm a horrible person! It might not make sense yet, but don't worry, it will! Don't forget to review in your vote!!

VOTE NOW!!!

Evil Dumbledore……………………….Good Dumbledore

At the end of 10 days polls will end, all votes will be void!!

(On October 20th, 2007)


	10. Chapter 10

"Everyone Wants Harry Potter"

"Everyone Wants Harry Potter"

By: Solar

Disclaimer: Nope… WAIT!! DID I JUST SEE THAT PIG FLY?!

A/N I know, I'm a horrible person, I haven't updated in months. But that's not even the bad part. I have a bunch of chapters written up, right here in my hands… I'm just too lazy to type them, seriously, no lie, I've gotten up to chapter 12 written for this one, and the rest of the Naruto fanfiction finished, just sitting in front of me…

VOTE OVER - GOOD DUMBLEDORE WINS!!

Chapter 10

Harry wiped his tears away with his sleeve as he wandered around the school, ignoring the fact that it was way past curfew, and Filch was out hunting down the student that had left a bucket of hippogriff sperm on his desk with a note that read "Here Filch, this is to add to your collection!" How anyone had found out about his stash was in obvious trouble.

'He… I… Fuck it, don't even think about it, god… hell, I might as well go see Snape now, not like tonight can get any worse.' Harry thought as he sniffled, slowly turning around and heading back towards the dungeons.

When he reached the portrait that led into Snape's office, he jumped back to avoid getting his as it swung open. "Well, it's about time Mr. Potter, I've been waiting." Snape's voice seemed to crawl into his ears and claw at his delicate eardrums.

"S-Sorry Sir." Harry said, stuttering at how ginormous Snape looked. Snape stepped back, sweeping an arm out in front of him.

"Please, come in." a sarcastic and condescending tone. Harry nodded slowly and stepped inside, not noticing the feral gleam in the potion master's eyes. Snape shut the door behind him and headed to his deck, making teas as Harry sat in the chair in front of the desk. "Tea?" it sounded more like an order than an offer to Harry, so he nodded in fear of angering the professor by refusing.

Not noticing Snape sprinkle something into one of the two cups, Harry accepted the cup, cradling in between his hands as he cautiously took a sip. Snape smirked behind his own cup as Harry nodded slightly, obviously enjoying the taste. Harry finished the cup quickly, surprised as how good it tasted, "Thank you sir, it was good." Snape 'mmhmmd' in agreement and waited, staring at Harry.

Harry looked at the professor warily, "What did you want me forr… Surrr…" The end of the sentence drifted off and Harry's eyes widened in terror as his voice began to slur. Snape smirked viciously as the powder began to work quickly.

"That, Mr. Potter, was Imperium. Its Latin definition means 'power to command' figuratively speaking, I have complete control over your body, not unlike the Imperious curse. Sadly, it only lasts around 2 hours, as I have yet to perfect it." Snape actually sounded genuinely disappointed.

Harry's body began to tremble as the muscles failed to hold him up with out a command. He tried to move his arms to catch himself as he fell, but they felt like lead. Harry fell face first onto the floor, unable to even groan out in pain. Snape laughed, allowing himself to enjoy the look of helplessness on Harry's face. He got up and slowly walked towards Harry's body, "Kneel up." He told him, to get a good look at all of him.

"It's a good thing that under extreme pain the powder allows you to scream, I wouldn't want to miss that, now would I? Too bad only I can hear you, hmm?" Snape laughed maniacally as he slowly moved towards him.

A/N And I'm sorry it's so short, but that's all I have time for today, some people are coming over to hang with me though I might continue typing later, but nothing on this story will be up for another while, last two weeks of school, and they need to count.


	11. Chapter 11

"Everyone Wants Harry Potter"

"Everyone Wants Harry Potter"

By: Solar

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't have JUST gotten a cell phone for my 17th birthday.

A/N Um… Home Sick + Boredom Chapters

Warning!! Unwilling sexual acts in this chapter!

Chapter 11

Blaise had seen Harry leave in a rush from the entrance of the common room, wiping tears harshly from his eyes, and he new immediately something was wrong. He rushed in, just in time to see Draco's door disappear, fading into the brick wall. In worry, he quickly ran to his room, hoping for the world that the blood portkey that he and Draco made earlier this year would transport him to Draco. When he found the blood red marble he held it up to his lips and whispered, "_To Dragon Amiah_"

Draco looked up from his knees, tears poring down his face as he felt the blood portkey activate, wiping his eyes slightly, sniffling gently as he attempted to contain his pain before his best friend went and tried to kill someone.

"Dray?" Blaise asked as soon as the portkey brought him into the closed off room. Draco smiled lightly, trying to get his emotions in control. Blaise kneeled before Draco, lifting his hand to touch Dray's cheek, caressing it lightly, "Are you okay?"

Draco leaned into Blaise's familiar hand as his eyes started to water again, "Yeah…" his voice sounding weak and broken. Draco reached up and caught Blaise's hand in his own, lacing their fingers together pulling him closer, absently fiddling with his fingers.

Blaise was beginning to really worry and held his hand still, "What's going on?"

Draco sniffed lightly and squeezed Blaise's hand lightly, "He doesn't want me." and then before Blaise could reply, Draco lent forward and caught his lips in a desperate kiss.

Blaise pulled back, "Dray, stop, you're not-" but Draco ignored him and pressed against Blaise again, flicking his tongue out against Blaise's lips. Blaise stood up, trying to get away, but Draco followed him, pressed close.

"Please Blaise… you want me, don't you?" Draco asked, sounding on the verge of a break down.

Blaise stood, staring into Draco's eyes, seeing the desperation and the need to be loved. He sighed and pushed Draco towards the bed, "You know I do, Dray." And kissed him, forcing Draco onto the bed and he gripped his hands above his head, opening Draco's willing mouth with his tongue.

Snape smirked evilly and waved a hand, causing Harry's clothes to disappear. Snape let his eyes greedily rove Harry's body, "Under normal circumstances, I would take this some where more comfortable, but since it's you, I'll make an exception." Snape pulled out his wand and aimed it at Harry, "Movimiento mi Will. Stand" Harry then stood against his own will.

"This spell is similar to the imperious curse, though it only lasts a while, but I can make your body do anything I want, considering it commands your body, unlike imperio, which only commands your mind. Now, Mr. Potter, since we're on a bit of a time budget, lets say we get this party rolling, shall we?" And snape then proceeded to unbutton his rob and settled it on the back of the chair, unbuttoning his trousers, revealing his angry looking erection.

Harry's eyes widened in fear, causing Snape to smirk, "Come here" and Harry's body moved of it's own accord and walked up to snape.

"Kneel. Open your mouth. Suck. Bob."

Harry's eyes closed tightly as his head unwillingly moved up and down on Snape's cock.

"Take it all in Harry"

Harry's eyes watered more as the cock hit the back of his throat and triggered his gag reflex and waited for his next command, trying to focus of breathing.

Snape gasped as Harry's throat convulsed around his aching erection, "Moan."

Snapes eyes rolled into the back of his head as Harry moaned, causing vibrations to roll through his body. Moving his hands into Harry's hair, he pushed him down even farther, "Swallow." And with that, Snape tightened his hands in Harry's hair, shooting cum into Harry's mouth. "Swallow, all of it." He rasped out.

Harry's stomach churned as he swallowed the salty substance and Snape momentarily released the curse and leaned back in the chair, panting, leaving Harry to collapse onto the ground, moaning in pain.

Harry's thoughts swirled in his head, mainly relief that Snape, like all men, needed at least 20 minutes to recover before getting hard again. Harry's attention was grabbed as Snape searched his robes for something, pulling out a vile of some sort of potion. Snape swallowed it down, and Harry watched in anguish as the professors cock once again hardened into an erection, "Don't want to waste any time, do I?" and smirked, once again casting the control spell on Harry.

"Kneel and sit back on your heels. Spread your knees, keep your hands behind your back as I look at you." Snape circled around, eyeing him lustily. "Stand on your knees for a moment, won't you?" laughing at his own little joke.

Harry did as told, wondering what would happen next.

Snape pointed his wand at the floor under Harry's ass and conjured up a 10" long dildo, with the diameter of 3" and even to make things worse, it's was in silver and green stripes. Harry couldn't see what was there, not being able to look down and just figured Snape just wanted the full view of his ass while still being beneath him.

Snape smirked viciously, "Sit down all of the way."

Harry's pained scream echoed throughout the room as the large dildo forced its way past Harry's tight muscles, shredding the soft skin of his rectum, causing blood to lubricate the massive object. Snape smirked at Harry, the pain causing tears to pour down his face unbidden by the curse. Harry's head was tossed back, every breath out was another wail of pain.

A/N I'm not sick enough to actually finish writing this out, so, you pain addicts, this is all you get! Idk when the next chap will be out, so don't ask.


	12. Cough

cough, wheeze, hack I'm sickly (

-cough, wheeze, hack- I'm sickly (

And I thought to inform you that I have a fiction press . com account, under the same name, and figured until I'm well again it would entertain you.

So please check it out


End file.
